The boulevard
by CSI-MM
Summary: She thought Rikki was in the past. He thought she'd never come back. They were both wrong, and she comes back with revenge. D/L
1. The Message

This is my second CSI: NY story! Lots of crime and drama, so beware! :) I'm still working on the sequel of the other story; this is _not_ the sequel of Top Priority: Save Danny Messer! Don't forget to leave a little review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or anything…sigh. On with the fic!

Adam rushed to Lindsay's office, but couldn't find her. _Where is she?_ He asked himself out loud and ran to the lab. He ran back and forth, A/V lab to the DNA lab and finally almost out of breath he found her in autopsy, "Lind…say!" he mumbled panting, she cocked an eyebrow, "You called?" He nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'I need to get back in shape' Lindsay presumed and smiled.

"Yes, I have a message for you," he took another breath, "I was looking for you everywhere!"

Lindsay smirked, "You know, that's why they invented pagers, Adam," she looked at him, "I'm surprised, you work at the A/V lab, and you spend most of your life with technology!" She teased and Adam rolled his eyes.

"It's important," he was serious now and moved her away from Sid and other from hearing range, "Look, someone was here and asked for you. I told her you were on the field…"

"And?" she asked as she was getting annoyed by Adam, _I don't have all day, Adam,_ she thought.

"She told me, to tell you that…" He hesitated.

"Adam!" Lindsay yelled, "Come on, I have some evidence to process, spit it out!"

"She said 'tell Lindsay that I keep my friends close and my enemies closer' " Adam continued, "And to remember the word Boulevard." He shrugged.

Lindsay was confused, "Who is _she_?"

"I think she said it was Nikki or Rikki" He said

Lindsay's eyes widened, "_Sandoval?!" _she yelled, "Adam! Are you sure?" He nodded and was even more nervous at Lindsay's reaction. She sighed, _what does she mean by that?_ She thought over. Sid called her over to the table as Danny came in the room, _oh god Danny…_ she reminded herself of the different events that happened which included Rikki Sandoval. She grimaced and dismissed Adam.

"Hey Montana, it seems like you saw a dead person," he said, "No pun intended." he joked as he looked at the corpse. Sid chuckled and Lindsay gave him a weak smile. He frowned, but Sid caught their attention by giving them their victim's TOD and COD. They both nodded and walked out the autopsy room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her and she wondered if he _knew_ that Rikki's back in New York. She hesitated, should she tell him? Or he already knows but he's hiding it from her? She took the chance.

"Danny, did you know that Rikki is here?" she asked, "Back in New York?"

Danny's eyes widened and felt automatically uncomfortable, "No, Lindsay!" he was nervous, "Of course not, I would tell you if I knew!" Lindsay sensed something was wrong and eyed him, "Danny, answer me two questions." He nodded

"One, are you sure you had _no_ idea that she was back in New York?" Danny looked into her eyes, "Of course not." She nodded, "What's the second question?"

She paused and took a deep breath, "Do you have any feelings towards her?" He was about to answer but she held her hand up to stop him, "Besides pity, Danny."

He shook his head, "I felt compassion, Linds, I killed her son!" He was clearly uncomfortable; he didn't like to talk about Ruben, and about that event that happened so long ago, it still haunted him sometimes.

"I meant love, Danny," She didn't want to pressure him, but she needed to know, "Did you love her?" He shook his head, "No Lindsay, I promise, I swear I—" she interrupted him with a hug. He was surprised by it; he thought she was going to leave him, for good. He hugged her back and asked her if she was okay. She nodded. "So, Montana" he said, "Do you need some caffeine to drown some of those thoughts you had about me?" he smirked. _He's back_, she thought with a smile. "Coffee break? I'm in!" she broke the hug and took his hand in hers, perfect fit.

They began walking and they realized Mac was walking towards them, Lindsay tried to let go of Danny's hand but her watch was tangled with his, she gasped, "Danny let go!" she kept shaking her wrist. He struggled to get their arms apart, but it was too late. He hid his arm and hers behind them and greeted Mac, "Hey Mac in black, again!" Danny teased as he saw his boss in a black shirt.

He gave him a smile, "Are you guys alright?" He eyed their arms but couldn't see their hands. They both nodded innocently and Mac let it go, for now. "You have a case. I left the address on your desk, Danny. Get your kits and get moving." They nodded again and turned around so Mac couldn't see their backs. Mac raised and eyebrow but kept walking, not looking back. They both sighed.

"Do you think he saw our hands?" Lindsay asked

"He _is_ a very curious guy. He probably did. I don't know, let's go. We have a case," he tried to walk and got pulled back by Lindsay. "Oh, right" he tried to untangle their wrists. "Okay now let's go" he laughed and they walked together to their office.

"Found the address," she said while holding up the paper for Danny to see, "Alright. I'll go get my jacket, I'll bring yours." She nodded and thanked him.

Before getting her kit and walk towards the car she observed the address and frowned, "67th street east boulevard…" she said out loud, "Boulevard…"

Flashback

"_It's important," he was serious now and moved her away from Sid and other from hearing range, "Look, someone was here and asked for you. I told her you were on the field…" _

"_And?" she asked as she was getting annoyed by Adam, I don't have all day, Adam, she thought._

"_She told me, to tell you that…" He hesitated._

"_Adam!" Lindsay yelled, "Come on, I have some evidence to process, spit it out!" _

"_She said 'tell Monroe that I keep my friends close and my enemies closer' " Adam continued, "And to remember the word Boulevard." He shrugged._

End flashback

She snapped her fingers, "Remember the word boulevard!" she took a step back to balance herself, "This is…" she turned on her computer and began typing the address; this was a few blocks away from Rikki's old apartment. She led out a sigh.

Danny came in the room and saw Lindsay's worried expression, "Everything alright, Linds?" He asked and handed her the jacket.

"Yeah, fine" she turned off the screen before he could see it, "Are you ready?" she grabbed her kit after Danny helping her put her jacket on. "Yeah, just give me a second. Wait for me outside" Danny told her and she left.

He faced the computer screen and turned it on, "What were you staring at, Montana?" he read the address, but it didn't ring a bell to him. He frowned, but shrugged it off. He headed outside with his kit.

They got inside the car and headed to the crime scene, the word boulevard kept repeating in Lindsay's head, she tried to shake it off, but couldn't. Danny tried to make some small talk with Lindsay, but she was too deep in thought until something snapped her out of it.

"Danny, look at the police car, wait a minute…that's Flack!" she exclaimed and got out of the car, "Oh, my god" she kneeled down and Flack opened his eyes, "Linds…"

"Danny, call EMS!" she said but he was already on it, "Officer down, officer down! We need EMS here now!" Danny yelled at his phone.

"They are on their way. Don, come on look at me! Don't close your eyes!" Lindsay took off her jacket and pressed it against Don's stab wound to stop the bleeding, Don mumbled, "Rikki…" she frowned and shook her head, "Don't talk, Don, just stay awake." A few minutes later the EMS came and took Flack in the ambulance, "I'll go with him, you take the car. And, notify Mac that Flack is wounded, please." She nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Danny got in the ambulance and she looked at them drive off. She snapped out of her shock, and got in the car.

Lindsay hit her head with the steering wheel of frustration, "Rikki…damn it." She began driving to the hospital and looked at her rear view mirror and gasped, "Keep driving" the voice commanded her and Lindsay stopped the car.

"Rikki, get the hell out of my car!" Lindsay yelled and she was about to turn around, until Rikki pointed a gun at her head, "I said keep driving!" she shouted. Lindsay clenched her hand around the steering wheel as she turned the car back on, _I'm going to die_, she thought.

**TBC! **Hope you liked it! Reviews are _always_ welcomed, so go ahead click that little button, you know you want to. ;)


	2. She's back

_I'm going to die,_ she thought.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked his co-worker, Don Flack who was just waking up in the hospital.

"Better, thanks" Flack smiled and winced. He was truly thankful at his friend. If Danny and Lindsay didn't find him, he didn't even want to think of what could've happened.

Flack was staring at the ceiling for a moment, remembering his accident, he grimaced at the thought. He knew he had to make a statement and answer questions, but it didn't matter now. Then he remembered, her face, her voice. His heart skipped a beat. Danny could hear the beeps going faster and faster. Flack kept seeing her face listening to her voice. "Don!" he shook him, "What's going on?" Danny asked worried.

Don kept picturing her face, the gun, the knife, Rikki's lunatic look on her face, shouting at him asking for _her_. He remembered when he put her in handcuffs, when she was pointing a gun aiming at the real killer, the real man that killed her son. And then he remembered Danny. All the things he went through… all the emotions, the stress, the _guilt_. And then, there's Lindsay, "Lindsay!" he exclaimed and began talking very fast, "Danny, I remember who attacked me, she was looking for Lindsay. She kept calling her name asking where she was. How could she get to her, she—" he took a breath and Danny interrupted him.

"Flack, what about Lindsay? Who are you talking about?" he narrowed his eyes trying to focus; Flack was talking in an abnormal speed.

"The person who attacked me was Rikki!" he yelled and Danny took a step back trying to process the information. He shook his head and mumbled, 'impossible.' Then he got a flash back when she was asking him questions about Rikki, _this can't be happening_, he thought.

Mac came in the hospital room and looked at Danny, "I'll stay with him, you need to finish the scene," Mac ordered, "Where's Lindsay?" He asked and looked around, "Wasn't she with you?"

And then Danny remembered, he told her to drive the car to the hospital, and inform Mac about what happened to Flack. He frowned, "Didn't she call you?" he asked.

Mac shook his head, "No, I came here when I heard it through one of the police officers that work in the lab; I also got a call from the doctor." Danny walked out of the hospital room and dialed her number, _come on pick up Lindsay._ It went straight to voicemail. He sighed, and didn't think of the worse. "She's probably at the lab, or at the crime scene," he said to himself, "Or stuck in traffic, this _is _New York." He said and smiled, picturing Lindsay's frustrated face as she tried to get away from traffic.

Danny worked on the crime scene with Adam. Lindsay never appeared and never answered her phone. Danny frowned and sat in the passenger seat after he collected the evidence and sighed, "Everything okay?" Adam asked as he got inside the car.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Montana," he said, "I don't know where she is, and she kept mentioning Rikki…and then Flack…" he sighed again.

Adam looked up, "Rikki?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, she was a close friend." Adam was confused, was it the same Rikki?

"What about her?" Adam asked again

"Lindsay kept mentioning her name. She seemed pretty distracted when we were driving to the crime scene, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her," he explained, "Then Flack, supposedly, was attacked by her. We need the evidence..." He rubbed his eyes, "She wouldn't do this!"

"Lindsay didn't tell you?" Adam was surprised and Danny shook his head.

"Adam!" Danny yelled, he was getting annoyed "Tell me what she told you, tell me what happened!"

"The message" he began, "She left Lindsay a message."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Sure, the message, what is it, Adam?"

"Rikki came to the lab, she asked for Lindsay but I told her that Linds was on the field. She told me to tell her something about keeping friends close and enemies closer," Adam was stuttering, "She… she also said something about a boulevard."

Danny was confused, "Boulevard?" he asked out loud and then it hit him. Lindsay looked up the address on her computer and she wouldn't let him look at it. And then he spoke up again, "67th street east Boulevard!"

Now Adam was confused, "Yeah, that's the address of this crime scene…?"

It all made sense to Danny now, "Rikki was tracking Lindsay. She knew that we were going to the boulevard scene. She probably thought that Lindsay was in the car with Flack, that's why she attacked that car. So that means…when I left with Flack, Rikki was in my car—" He swore, "Lindsay's in that car!" He dialed Mac's number, "Mac, Mac! Lindsay…no I don't know where she is. But, I know who has her. She's been kidnapped, yeah, kidnapped, by Rikki," he paused, Mac talking back to him, "No, you _cannot_ ask me to do that. Yes, she was driving my car. Right!" he hanged up; "We need to get to the lab!" he turned on the car and headed straight to the lab.

Danny and Adam finally arrived to the lab and Danny ran to the A/V lab. "We need to track my car, it has anti-theft tracking. If they're still in the car we might be able to spot Lindsay's location on the map!" Danny said and Adam sat down in front of his computer, typing Danny's license plate number.

"Boom!" he exclaimed, "They are moving!" he dialed Mac's number as he headed out and got in Flack's car, "Mac, I got a location, they are going back to the crime scene. 67th street east Boulevard. I'm on my way." Danny hanged up before Mac could protest.

He turned on the engine, "Don't worry Lindsay, I'm coming." And he drove off to the rescue of his Montana.

TBC readers! Keep clicking on that review button and type something nice ;) Thanks to my reviewers, and I promise to update soon!


	3. Destination

I'm _so_ sorry for taking so long updating…Staples comp-knapped my laptop. It completely died. It needed a new hard drive. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's my new chapter. Promise to keep updating now.

* * *

_He turned on the engine, "Don't worry Lindsay, I'm coming." And he drove off to the rescue of his Montana._

"Why do you want me here?" Lindsay asked, "Why this place?"

Rikki's hand was shaking. She was white and cold as marble. If Lindsay couldn't hear her breathing she could've sworn she was dead. Lindsay understood, however, that after Rikki's little boy Ruben died so a part of her also died. Rikki gave Lindsay a shaky breath, "Just keep driving. Don't stop here, they'll know." She said, "Danny will know." She barely whispered Danny's name. Lindsay grimaced and remembered how hard Ruben's case was for everyone—for Danny.

She has been driving for hours, or she thought. Lindsay kept her eyes on the road and her hands tightly on the steering wheel. She knew Rikki didn't want to hurt anyone, she just needed help. "Rikki, why do you want me? Why are you doing this?" Lindsay asked.

Rikki pressed her gun against Lindsay's temple tighter, "Stop asking questions. I know a warehouse close to this place." She giggled, almost crazily, "But, that wouldn't be too original, huh?" She pressed the barrel of the gun harder, Lindsay closed her right eye. "Let's try somewhere else, shall we? Let's make this crime interesting for your team."

Lindsay sighed; _maybe this won't be as easy to get out of as I thought._

"Turn right, and park over there. I need to make a call," Rikki pointed at a gas station, "And don't get cute. I know you cops." She warned Lindsay.

Lindsay's thoughts were a million a second. She kept thinking of different ways to give signals to people around her, to get away from Rikki as fast as she could. She looked down and touched her stomach. _She doesn't know about you little baby, don't worry we'll get out of here_, Lindsay thought and a little tear escaped her redden eyes.

* * *

Danny arrived at the boulevard; Mac, Stella and the SWAT team hot on his heels. He got out of his car, grabbed his gun and ran to the house. He was on full-hero-mode, he forgot about his bulletproof jacket. He slapped himself mentally, but remained focused.

He kept yelling her name, "Lindsay?" he knocked the door, "Rikki, please don't do this!" he kicked the door, "Lindsay!" he yelled again.

Mac, Stella and the SWAT team came in and Mac took Danny's arm. "Clear" was heard from every room of the house. Danny shook his head, "She's not here" he said in a whisper. Mac frowned and Stella sighed. Mac's phone rang which made the three of them jump. Danny started blankly at Mac.

"Taylor" he said and sighed, "We figured, Adam. We're at the location, but Lindsay's not here. Try tracking her again. We're ready to put the alert." Mac hanged up and motioned a NYPD officer to come his way.

"Yes, detective?" officer Nelson asked.

"I need an Amber alert; I want every New Yorker to know that one of my detectives is missing. I want them to find her. Every single piece of evidence counts." Mac ordered, the officer nodded and opened his phone. They will find her sooner than later.

* * *

Lindsay looked out the window as Rikki seemed to argue with the person who she was talking to. She began inspecting every object that was inside her car. Her phone and police radio---gone. Her pager gone, she had absolutely no ways of communicating with the lab, but there was a little kid outside. Maybe she could make some signs to grab her attention.

Lindsay began moving her hands at the little girl. She looked at Lindsay and waved back, thinking Lindsay was playing. She frowned. _Ugh_, Lindsay thought. Rikki was walking back to the car. "Ok, I have the perfect place. An old police station, we're going to New Jersey. Drive." Lindsay was confused. _New Jersey?_

_

* * *

  
_

I know, I know very short chapter. But, I needed to update. I'll make them longer after this one, don't worry. :) Have a happy holiday!


	4. A lead and a realization

As promised here's a longer chapter. I had a snow day today so I decided to upload another chapter since you guys have been so good to me! :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Rikki was walking back to the car. "Ok, I have the perfect place. An old police station, we're going to New Jersey. Drive." Lindsay was confused. __New Jersey?_

There was breaking news in every news station, policemen and CSIs investigating, working over time—for Lindsay.

Danny and Adam have been in the A/V lab for hours. Tracking Lindsay's broken phone, no luck there.

Mac walks in with Stella by his side, "Any luck?" Danny didn't realize their presence as he kept his eyes glued to the NYC map on the computer screen. However, Adam heard their boss, "Not at all. We can't get a signal from her phone," he explained, "We tried to track Rikki's phone, no help either." He sighed and looked at the screen hoping for some signal to come up. Mac looked at Danny.

"How are you hanging on?" Mac asked, "You've been here for too many hours. Go get some sleep. We will call you if we know anything." Mac placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and patted him comfortingly, "Go home."

Danny didn't turn to look at his boss, he just shook his head. "I can't Mac. If I go home I'll go insane. I feel so useless." He put his hands on his face, "I can't do anything from here, nothing!"

Stella frowned and put her hand on his other shoulder, "Danny, we're doing _everything_ we can. You're not useless, believe me. Lindsay is fine, I'm sure, she's a fighter"

"And she's from Montana, remember?" Mac smiled as he remembered the time when Lindsay tackled a suspect against a car on her first day as a New York CSI.

"I know," he said and sighed, "What I don't know is what Rikki is capable of. I don't—"

Danny was interrupted by Flack clearing his throat as he was standing by the door, "I got a location of Lindsay's car," Danny turned himself around to look at Flack with wide eyes. "It was empty."

All their hope faded because of three words, 'it was empty.' Danny punched the keyboard in frustration.

"Where was it found?" Mac asked

"Near the I-95, it was dumped there" Flack answered, "We left it there for you guys to investigate it."

"I-95?" Danny asked, "New Jersey turnpike?"

"You got it" Flack responded.

"New_ Jersey?_" Danny's optimism came back, "Boom, we finally got a lead!"

The three CSIs got up and walked to the current 'crime scene.' As Mac said—every piece of evidence counts.

* * *

Lindsay and Rikki finally arrived at their destination, the abandoned police station. The location sent shivers down her spine.

Lindsay read the circular sign that was on one of the broken fences, 'City of Highland Park: department of public safety.' If she wasn't being held hostage, she would've laughed at the sign, how ironic.

Lindsay was looking all around her as they walked inside the building, it seemed like it was taken from a horror movie scene. There were broken chairs, rusty jail cells, ripped files with names of suspects, burnt pictures.

Lindsay swallowed as she felt Rikki grab her arm.

* * *

The CSI team arrived at the Interstate, "Here it is." Flack said as the group got out of their SUVs and walked towards the vacant car.

Danny was looking at the car and its surroundings. "Tire treads; they swapped cars," Danny said as he pointed to the cement, "I'll take a sample of the burnt tire, also an impregnation of the tire on the cement." Mac nodded as he got his latex gloves on and opened the SUVs door.

Mac eyed the police radio, "The wires were cut, no wonder Adam couldn't get a connection with Lindsay."

"Mac," Stella called from a few feet away of the SUV, "Take a look at this"

Mac got out of the SUV and Danny followed him, "Lindsay's phone" Danny said as he took it in his hands as if it was a precious artifact, "crushed."

"Her pager is also," Stella said taking pictures of it before giving it to Mac. He frowned and looked at the cars driving on the busy interstate, "we need to find her soon."

* * *

Rikki grabbed a rusty chair and made Lindsay sit on it, "Now let's finish this shall we?" Rikki grabbed handcuffs and put them around Lindsay's wrists, "I got these from your car, very helpful. A little more sophisticated than the old and usual transparent adhesive tape."

All the stress was making Lindsay feel woozy; she took a deep breath and began to think, quickly. Rikki grabbed a gun from the rusty and broken table; it looked like it'd collapse at any moment. She pointed it at Lindsay, "My son died this way. Danny took my son's life away, and I shall take yours the same way"

Lindsay widened her eyes, "Danny took your son's life _away_?"

_This is the reason why she wants to kill me? Because she thinks Danny killed her son? _Lindsay thought. Just by thinking it, it was infuriating her more.

"Danny did all he could to make justice!" Lindsay tried to keep her voice down, but couldn't. "All he did was think of _you_ and your _son_! Nothing else, you can't possibly blame Danny for Ruben's death!"

Rikki gave her a sarcastic laugh, "He thought of my son? Please. He was too busy with his love life. He would've never done anything for him. He sent me to jail when I tried to kill the bastard that killed my son!" She yelled and aimed the gun straight to Lindsay's head.

"You _must_ be joking. He wasn't the one that sent you to jail. And you stole an officer's gun! That's the law, not his choice. What love life? If you're meaning me, you are completely wrong; he pushed me away when this happened. All what Danny wanted is to kill the man that killed your son!" Lindsay's voice was shaking.

"That's not true" Rikki said. Her hand was shaking and her eyes showed her madness. "I will make him feel how I felt when the little love of my life was taken away from me."

**TBC! **I got lots of reviews for my little tiny chapter! So I decided to make you all an early Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/etc by giving you a longer chapter! Thank you so much to my new reviewers:

**Dantanafan **

**minniesnopittytattybell**

**atizzyfan93**

**McMackenzie **


End file.
